1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stroller apparatuses that have a tray mounted with a cup holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A current trend is to provide a stroller apparatus that can receive a child close to the caregiver. To this end, some approaches propose a stroller apparatus in which the child can be seated facing rearward at an elevated position to facilitate interaction with the caregiver. However, the elevated placement of the child's seat may interfere with the position of a tray that is usually affixed with the handle and allows the caregiver to place various objects such as mobile phones, keys, toys and the like. The tray may have a cup holder to carry water bottles, drink cans, hot coffee and the like. Owing to the high position of the child's seat, the child may accidentally bump the head against the cup holder. The conventional position of the cup holder may also render inconvenient the placement or removal of the child from the stroller. Moreover, because the cup holder is relatively close to the child seat, the drink supported by the cup holder may spill onto the child, which may raise safety concerns, especially when a hot liquid is involved. In addition to safety concerns, the cup holder may also render the collapse of the stroller inconvenient to operate.
Therefore, there is a need for a stroller apparatus that can be safer in use and address at least the foregoing issues.